Broken
by Tyra Cambell
Summary: Ichigo breaks Rukia's Chappy dining set. She really angry with him, but Ichigo tries to apologize, but that doesn't seem to work. Is there anyway he can make their relationship better? Or will he just keep screwing up? NOT A ONE-SHOT!


** A/N : This is not a one shot. I decided to do a fan-fic with multiple chapters. I had this idea stuck in my head for awhile. I really don't know how it's gonna turn out but I hope it goes a-okay!**

**Setting: Rukia is in Ichigo's room coloring Chappy stuff and Ichigo is downstairs doing something. It is night time**

**Disclaimer: When somebody says they don't like the Hunger Games and hate it and wish it were never made then I'll own Bleach, but tell me when ever that happens. -_-**

"Oi! Rukia!" Ichigo yells from downstairs.

"What?" I yell back. I set aside the purple paint that smears across my fingers. I wipe some of the bright paint onto my masterpiece of drawings.

"Come here!" there's a clank then a breaking sound that comes from below. I hear a few shuffles and what sounds like Ichigo fustrated. He curses a few more words once I hear more clinking and clanking.

"Umm...never mind don't come," his voice goes into a higher pitch.

"I'm coming anyway." I march down the steps agitated by his clumsiness. This fool can't do anything these days.

I step into the dining room. My Chappy fine dining is broken into million of pieces across the floor. I had brought that a few days ago and pacifically told him _not_ to touch it under any circumstances. My eye twitches at the sight of my Chappy plates broken and spewed across the floor. I see Ichigo knees on the floor,desperately trying to pick up the broken pieces.

I launch at him tangling my tiny hands into his hair. I pull and yank at his hair. "What the hell did you do to my Chappy set?" I wrestle with him on the ground, feeling the broken pieces of my Chappy plates puncture my skin.

"Rukia, stop! Ouch, you're hurting me!" he complains. "And you're hurting yourself!" I stop and stand up to examine my body only to find a broken plate that punctures my hand. Ichigo stands up too dusting off pieces of plates.

"It's just one piece of plate! _MY _Chappy plate, which I told you _not _to touch!"

"Turn around." he orders. Confusion must of taken over my face because then he says "Just, turn around." and sighs.

I obey him and turn around.

"There's a lot of pieces that are in your back. I'll go get tweezers." Ichigo says.

"I can take care of myself." I complain turning back around. Ichigo sighs and runs upstairs to get the tweezers.

I pick up some of the Chappy mess that's on the floor. It's very hard for me to do. What I love so much is now broken and can't be replaced, that was the only set they had at the store. Once Ichigo comes back downstairs the whole mess is clean.

"You cleaned it." he says.

"Good you get a cookie for noticing!" sarcasm races through my voice.

"I don't need your sarcasm right now, you're hurt." he says. "Turn back around."

"No, give me the tweezers I can do it myself." I say.

"Okay," he shrugs. "Let's see how this goes." He hands me the tweezers and walks over to the couch and plops down. I pick, prod, and poke around with the tweezers trying to get out the pieces. I only get about two out of my back. I stab most of them further into my flesh.

"Umm...Ichigo," I say "Can you help me?" I bow my head down.

"Mmmmhhhmmm," he hums. "What happened to: 'I can take care of myself',"

"Shut up and come over here." I demand. He gets his lazy butt off of the sofa and walks over to me.

"Give me the tweezers," I hand him the tweezers. "Now turn around," I turn around with a obvious pout on my face. He picks at my back sometimes grabbing flesh instead of glass.

"Where is everyone?" I ask noticing how silent it was.

"Yuzu and Karin are sleeping over at a friends house." he says.

"Karin has friends?"

"No. Yuzu forced her to go with her."

"Sounds more like it, and your dad?"

"I don't know, and I don't care," he picks out another piece of glass. "Move your hair it's in the way." I pull my hair into a loose bun at the top of my head.

"Are you almost done?" I ask.

"Yeah just one more piece," he says. He picks out the last piece. "Okay good. You're done." He hands me back the tweezers

I march back upstairs to his room and continue to color.

"What are you doing?" he yells from below.

"Coloring." I reply. I hear his footsteps come up the stairs. He soon walks into the room. He peeks over my shoulder to take a look at my masterpiece.

"Not that crap again." he says.

"Shut up. Next time you say that I promise you'll be in a coma for months," I threaten.

"Okay," a drop of sweat beads down his forehead, he knows I'm serious.

After coloring for a really long time, I start to get tired. I go to the bathroom and slip on my pajamas. I walk back into his room. He had changed into his pajamas too while I was gone. He lays across his bed with a frown set on his face.

I step into the closet getting ready for bed, just as I'm about to close the closet door, he says something. "Hey Rukia." his voice comes out kind and gentle.

"What," I spit out annoyed.

"I'm sorry about breaking your Chappy plates. I'll try to buy you another set." he offers.

"You can't."

"Why?"

"That was the last set. So next time when I tell you _not_ to touch something. Don't touch it!" I slam the closet door.

I lay down in the closet, mad at Ichigo. Mad at his orange hair, mad at his brown, chocolate eyes, mad at his stupidity, mad about a lot of things. I went to sleep mad at him and I woke up just the same way.

Mad at Ichigo.

**A/N: After writing mad so much, mad seems like a weird word. If you say it so often the it sound really really weird. **

**Okay that was off topic sorry. Anyways do not worry this DOES get better! I promise. The next chapter should get better. **

**Leave a comment. .**


End file.
